


Gifting Happiness

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [27]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Birthday, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 27: BirthdayAdora isn't sure what to get Glimmer, though Glimmer just wants Adora.





	Gifting Happiness

December 1st. That's when Glimmer's birthday way. And that day was tomorrow.

Adora didn't know what to do. She never celebrated birthdays or holidays. She never knew what birthdays are or how to celebrate them.

So when Bow came up to her, asking what kind of gift she had gotten Glimmer for her birthday, she was entirely confused.

Bow ended up explaining everything, about how there would be a celebration in honor of the day she was born, that it happened annually, and that others would normally give them gifts. Adora was perplexed.

And then she realized. She didn't have a gift for Glimmer. She didn't know what to even get Glimmer.

So, Adora gave Glimmer a quick kiss, promising to return by the next day.

Adora set out, searching for something, anything, that Glimmer might like. She wandered the Whispering Woods, finding nothing of use.

What could someone find for a queen? Especially if the queen is your lover?

She traveled on horseback, Swift Wind helping her through her journey.

After a while, Adora had gotten tired of Swift Wind insisting on getting Glimmer the gift of freeing all of the horses in the stables. And so, she landed, searching for something to get Glimmer in a small village.

She turned out with nothing.

And so, her journey continued, searching far and wide. She went to a large field, late into the night. The field was there in dedication of Queen Angella, with a monument of the queen erected by Perfuma in her honor.

She knelt before the arrangement, bowing her head in respect.

The queen's last words rang through her mind. "Take care of each other."

Adora wasn't sure how those words would help in this situation, but they at least helped her settle her thoughts for the time being.

It was late by the time she left the memorial. Adora still had no idea what to get Glimmer, but she would find something. She knew she would.

The sun was coming up, rays just barely making their way over the planet's horizon.

Adora was falling asleep. She was starving. She needed something to eat.

Luckily, there was a village, one not too far from Bright Moon, and she could see some smoke coming from a sales tent.

Swift Wind took her down, letting the girl climb off.

The village was busy for being so early in the morning. Food was being served everywhere, weapons and armor in many of the tents that weren't serving food.

She nabbed herself some food from one tent, making sure to pay the correct amount, before looking around the tents.

One tent had swords and other weaponry, and, as much as Adora wanted to look around their, she didn't. Glimmer had her staff, and decided to walk to the next tent.

Shields. Large, heavy shields. All but one.

One was similar to the Horde's shields. A small wristband they could turn into a shield with a tap. And this one had a purple strap. And the shield, it was pink.

That was it. That was going to be Glimmer's gift.

She paid for the shield, practically throwing the money into the salesmen's face.

Adora clambered onto her loyal steed, and Swift Wind immediately took to the skies, flying them both back to Bright Moon within only a few minutes.

She stumbled up the steps, practically crawling back into her shared room with Glimmer, falling asleep cuddling the shield on the cushioned windowsill.

Not too long after Adora had fallen asleep, Glimmer had woken up, teleporting herself to the ground, smiling at Adora cuddling a mechanical shield.

For a split second, she thought she heard the blonde wish her a happy birthday before opening her arms in an invitation to cuddle.

Glimmer smiled, content in her wife's arms.

Maybe this might be the best birthday she's had in quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> THREE MORE DAYS


End file.
